


The Elven Prince of Hogwarts

by Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crossover, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2020-01-07 14:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18412769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995/pseuds/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995
Summary: At a meal during fifth year the castle ends up under attack. Not from who anyone would have thought. Elves attack an swarm into the great hall disarming everyone. They have come for one person. Their Prince.





	1. Enter the Elves

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter nor Lord of the Rings nor Hobbit. This is just for fun. I make no money off of writing this.

Loud bangs could be heard as everyone ate in the Great Hall. Umbridge scowled at the loud noise only for the doors to slam open and an army of armed warriors stormed into the hall. Screams were heard and wands drawn only for them to be quickly disarmed. The only person not bothering to care about what was happening around him was one Harry Potter. Harry just continued to eat his meal even when the three leaders moved forward to stand directly behind him.

 

The one in the middle pulled off his helmet. Long golden hair fell from the helmet to flow in the wind. The only word anyone in the hall could describe him as was beautiful. Just as Harry was bringing a bite of soup up to his mouth the blonde moved down to take the spoon into his own mouth. Harry pouted. “Must you always be this way?” Harry replied taking the spoon out of the others mouth.

 

The blonde just gracefully sat beside Harry at the Gryffindor table and proceeded to pet Harry's cheek. “I must.” He then licked his lips and looked at Harry. “So what was that broth that I just snagged from your spoon?” 

 

Harry looked at him after filing his spoon once more. With a deadpan look and voice he answered. “Newborn lamb in a seasoned beef sauce and heirloom tomatoes brewed in a veel blood broth.” The male's face paled before he went a slight green in the face. Harry laughed as he saw how horrified the other was at what he'd put in his mouth. “I was joking, love. It was just an herb soup in a steamed coconut water.” 

 

The blonde scowled. “Brat.” He then leaned over and pressed a kiss to Harry's hair. “Don't scare me like that again.” Harry nodded and leaned into the other's arms.

 

“Why did you come?” Harry asked after a moment of relaxing silence. “I didn't need to be saved?” 

 

The blonde hugged Harry to his chest. “Do I need a reason to see my spouse?” He then heard pops and they saw several men arrive. The other two leaders quickly took the men down and confiscated their wands. They were then added to the ever growing pile of wands on the Ravenclaw table. The blonde then took Harry's left hand. “Plus, I could feel this being done to your hand through our bond. How dare these inferior beings use such dark magic on you?” 

 

Harry sighed. “Love I'm fine. There was no need to bring two full elven armies into Hogwarts for this. My love. Legolas. My husband, please you are scaring the children.” The blonde, named Legolas, kissed the scarred wounded hand before standing. 

 

“Only after you take that disgusting glamour off.” He said and Harry nodded before standing up as well. Harry undid the glamour on himself to reveal that he had long black hair and was very beautiful like Legolas. His ears were what caught mosts attention as they were long and pointed. He looked quite regal and glowed slightly. Many gasped at his ethereal looks but only one person voiced what they saw and knew it to be so.

 

Draco Malfoy stood slack-jawed. “You’re a royal elf.” He said making all eyes turn to him and several others jaws to drop open. “But that’s impossible. The royal elves were killed off in the war against Grindelwald.”


	2. The Difference Between Worlds

_ Sindarin Elvish _

**Parseltounge**

 

Harry turned to his long time rival. “Indeed I am an elf. The Potter line started out as the Royal Elven king and Queen but as time went on the line carried less and less of the elven genetics. The blood was dying out. I am the last. I never would have known about my heritage if I had not been emancipated last year by the tournament. When I was emancipated I was legally allowed to do as I wish. By doing so I found out that my ancestors weren’t even of this world. They were from another and that I could access it and learn of my family.” 

 

When Umbridge decided to stand up and glare at Harry Legolas nearly surged forward while drawing a sword. The only thing stopping him was Harry as he grabbed his arm and jerked him back. “I’ll have you expelled for being a disgusting creature and bringing enemies within this school’s walls.” She screeched loudly pointing a disgustingly pink wand at him. 

 

Harry let go of Legolas and took the sword from the blonde’s hand. He then moved faster than the eye and Umbridge found her wand cut in two. When she realized what had happened she shrieked and looked behind her. Harry stood leaning on the wall with the sword in his hands. He glared at her. “Never threaten an elf unless you want to die a horrific death.” He said before hopping over the staff table in one leap. 

 

He then walked right through the aurors and over to Legolas who was seething with anger. He wanted to murder Umbridge right there. I handed him his sword back while pulling him down for a peck on the lips. “ _ Nín melethron, sídh im. Mín baur na ped- a cil-. Idhren ú- hi úan's lammen; lest swaui cin na rúth. _ ” (My lover, peace within. We need to speak and choose. Think not this monster's tongue; lest sway you to anger.)

 

Legolas hugged him. “ _ Nín herven. Nín galad in i fuin. Im mel cin. _ ” ( My husband. My light in the darkness. I love you.) Harry snuggled into the hold. After a moment a soft cry was heard and a young child’s giggles entered the room. There was silence as a blonde haired elf child with bright green eyes bounced into the great hall full of elves, witches, and wizards. A man looking scarily similar to Sirius Black was huffing as he tried to keep up with the child.

 

The child ran through the elves giggling without a care. A solid white snake with blue eyes in his hands. He bumped right into Draco’s legs before looking up at him when the blonde steadied the child. Their eyes met and Draco and the child both gasped. “ _ Ithilhên _ .” (Moonchild.) Draco said not letting go of the child’s hand. 

 

The child looked up at him and reached up for Draco’s face. Draco knelt silently and let the child touch Draco’s face. He spoke and it sounded ethereal. “ _ RossIhûg _ .” (DewDragon) Harry yanked the two apart and held the child to his chest away from Draco who whined at the loss of the child. 

 

Several swords were quickly placed at Draco’s throat when he stood and tried to reach for the child. Harry glared at Draco. The snake the child had held was now curled around Harry’s neck. “What just happened?” The dark haired male that had been chasing the child asked. 

 

“They bonded, Estel. That bastard just soul bonded with Ithil. With my baby. My baby has bonded with his soulmate and he’s only seventeen summers. I won’t have it. He can’t take my baby from me so young.” Harry said backing into Legolas’ arms. 

 

The now named Estel went pale. He looked at Draco. “Boy, you are really going to have to work hard if you want any of  _ Ithil’s _ family to allow you anywhere near him. You are no elf and I fear that in four hundred eighty-three years you will have long died leaving Ithil without his soulmate. It was best he never met you. Now that he has he’ll live his immortal life pining for one who has already died.” Harry was near tears. 

 

He looked at Legolas. “Would it have been the same if that had happened with us. If I had not come into my elven heritage until seventeen human years would you have pined for one you knew not? One that never would have come to you?” He peered down at Ithil who was playing with braiding his parents hair together. “If I had never learned of Arda and my place within it we would have never met nor married. We wouldn’t have  _ Ithilhên _ .” 

 

All were silent at his words. Harry pouted and plopped down at his seat once more. “I don’t like that you have come and what has transpired from it. I still have to kill Voldemort to end the war here before the future I have seen for Arda comes to pass.” His eyes took on a hazed look. “Nine shall go forth from Rivendell yet ten shall carry the weight of the rings journey. One shall fall to shadow, one nearly to the call, one to the elves, one to spiders, and one to the wargs. Though by magic’s true childe shall all survive to take down Arda’s Dark Lord.” 

 

After speaking Harry slumped forward into Legolas’ arms. Legolas checked him over. “A prophetic sight at a time like this. May the Valar protect those that he foresaw. Oh my beautiful,   _ Lilthanestadren _ .”(Dance of healing) He said holding him and their child close. Harry’s eyes were still unfocused but were open. 

 

After a shudder and a deep breath Harry sat back away from Legolas. “Anything you would like to tell about your vision, my sweet son?” Another man who took off his helmet as well and was blonde asked. Golden blonde haired. Harry looked up at him and his eyes hazed over again. 


	3. A Leader is Awakened

_ Sindarin Elvish _

**Parseltounge**

 

“Four from the hills of tiny houses. One from magic’s dear lands. One from woods that were once green. One from the mountains deep within the earth. One from the stewards seat. One from the roots of the white tree’s true heir. Last of the one from two worlds whose blood shall be spilt twice for the sake of his peoples.” Harry’s eyes unhazed and tears slid from his eyes unbidden. “Many will die to defeat the Dark Lord Sauron on Arda. So much blood father. Innocents, women, children, pure beings. So much bloodshed over a single ring.”

 

The nlode let Harry cry onto his shoulder. “You mentioned one of both worlds whose blood would be spilt. Who did you see?” He asked while running his fingers through Harry’s hair. 

 

Estel was the one to gasp and when he understood. “You.” The blonde tightened his grip on Harry and looking over his shoulder at the Estel. 

 

“Not my son… No. Not my little elfling. He’s barely past his courting age. I won’t let him have my son.” He growled out. He pushed Harry away to look him in the eyes. Harry wouldn’t look him in the eye. Legolas scooped Ithil up out of the way. The blonde grabbed Harry by the shoulders and shook him hard.  _ “Lilthanestadren _ ! You will not be fighting.” He shook him till their eyes finally met. “I forbid you from sacrificing yourself. I forbid it!”

 

Harry pulled the man to his chest and began to pet his head. “Father, you cannot keep me from my destinies. I will die twice. I am your son in more than just my ancestor having been your missing son. As you have died once and been returned so must I be. The Valar do not choose weakly on who they bring into the war and who shall die. I accept my destinies paths and will walk into my judgement proudly as the son of Lord Glorfindel of Golden Flower, the defeater of the Balrog. Elven warrior who has died and been returned. I will proudly fight until my last drop of blood is silt and my last breath against the Dark Lord of this world and the Dark Lord Sauron of Arda. I will ride as not just the son of Glorfindel but also son of Lord Elrond. As Consort to Prince Legolas of Mirkwood and  _ Ada  _ (daddy) to  _ Ithil _ .” 

 

He pulled Glorfindel to stand with him. “For I am  _ Lilthanestadren _ . I bow to no Dark Lord.”

 

Glorfindel smiled before all the elves in the room as well as Estel and a few of the students bowed onto one knew.  Glorfindel smiled up at Harry who stood regally before them. “All hail the Leader of the Elves. The one who carries the title of Lord of the Fourth Elven Realm. A King has awakened this day may he reign for all his immortality and grace us with many more elflings to carry on his legacy. Here stands King  _ Lilthanestadren _ .” He felt his breath catch as he spoke the next part. “My son.” As he said this a circlet of Mithril appeared crowned upon his head with emeralds embedded in it that led to the center where a blood red ruby sat. “My king.” 

 

Magic swirled around him as he stood there before them all. His clothes were changed or the royal robes of the finest elven silk and dragonhide. Upon his hip was the sword of Gryffindor and his back rested a silver bow and quiver filled with silver arrows. His fingers were graced with many Lordship and heir rings. Jewelry of the highest quality adorned his body and his invisibility cloak rested on his shoulders, around his neck laid a necklace with the philosopher's stone in the center. Gripped in his right hand was none other than the Elder Wand and in his left was a staff. Perched on each shoulder landed Fawkes and Hedwig.

 

Estel was the first to rise and pat Hary on the back. “You know my dearest brother, I thought I would be old and grey before you ever awakened fully. May my king ride forth to victory.” Harry raised an eyebrow at him before taking his seat once more. 

 

“I am not nor ever will be your king brother. You are Aragorn, son of Arathorn. Isildur’s heir. One day soon you shall sit upon the white throne of Gondor and reign as a king yourself so do not place yourself as lower than myself in any way.” Harry said taking Ithil back. “After all don't be acting so weary. You're only in your eighties you still have a long life to live.” 

 

Estel now also known as Aragorn huffed and moved to sit down beside him. “Pot calling kettle. Might I remind you of your own age. You are over five hundred years old and still look like an eighteen year old.” He put his arm around Harry's waist. “I am looking my age.”

 

Harry burst into laughter. “Liar. You don't look a day over twenty-nine.” Harry moved to peck Aragorn's cheek. “I remember the way your grandfather cooed over your father when he was born. Then the way your father was wrapped around your finger when you were born. You probably don't know this but I was the first person to hold both you and your father. I was the healer who helped birth you both. Though I was still in training when Elrond told me I was to deliver Arathorn. I promptly fainted after handing your father to Arador. It was my first time being the midwife as it’s called in this world. It had all been too much for me and that was the first time I had seen a woman naked let alone seen a birth take place.”

 

Harry’s words had all in the great hall listening intently. They all wanted to know more. Harry smiled softly at Aragorn. “I’d never held a baby before either so all I could think was that I had just delivered a baby and then promptly handed Arathorn off to Arador and fainted from the stress of it. Now after that I forced myself to get used to seeing birth and death as I had chosen to be a healer.” 

 

Aragorn raised an eyebrow. “But I have only known you to be a warrior. Why have I never seen you in the halls of healing helping out our father? You’re always the one coming in and getting healed due to injuries fighting orcs and spiders.” 

 

Harry rolled his eyes at the shocked and confused words. “Father made all five of us learn healing before he allowed us to learn anything else. It was after you were born that I stopped being a healer. You were two when your father died and Elrond adopted you. You don’t remember him dying and I doubt you remember seeing the way your mother faded. She couldn’t bare to leave her room and died of heartbreak. The day your father’s body was brought back to Rivendell we all broke inside some. Your mother took it the worst and I… I went hunting for the monsters that killed both your father and your grandfather. I admit this sadly that I had my first true crush back then. ‘Twas your father. I hadn’t met Legolas yet so I didn’t know the difference of feelings for a crush and that of my other half. I slaughtered the monsters that killed your father and it took weeks before Glorfindel managed to find me. I’d won and avenged but as a result I was badly wounded.” 

 

Harry opened his robes and tunic to show the multitude of deep scars. “Where he found me was curled up near dead against the side of a dragon named Marcell. The dragon admitted to having found me and said I was pretty and would be one of his treasures. He courted me down into the caverns not far from where my battle had taken place and placed me on top of his hoard. He’d even started adorning me with jewels and tapestries trying to please my sleeping form.”

 

Glorfindel huffed. “I nearly had a heart attack at the sight of a huge black dragon with my baby boy. I thought it was going to keep you. I had the hardest time trying to convince that dragon to let me near enough to start healing your injuries. When I told him you were dying he immediately scooped both me and you up in his claws and flew both of us right into Imraldis and sai that I was to immediately care for his treasure. That stubborn thing said you smelled like a hatchling to him and that you were furthermore declared as his child. I had never wanted to kill a dragon so badly. Elrond healed you and confined you to the nursery so that he could watch over both you and Estel.”

 

Harry groaned. “Oh I remember quite well that part. I had never in all my life in Arda been in the nursery to sleep until then. And then when I was let out of the room I was carrying Estel everywhere with me and dealing with a dragon. Said dragon now lives happily in my second trunk. The second he realized it was as deep as his cave and could hold all his gold and hoarded items he declared that I was to carry him and his horde within it. He’s a good guard for my potions and valuables.” He said smiling at the last part. 

 

Aragorn snorted and took  _ Ithil _ . “Get back to telling us about why you stopped being a healer.” At this Harry smiled and closed his tunic and robes back. 

 

“I wanted to be your protector. Be there for you.” He leaned forward to put his elbows on his knees and cup his hands together. “I haven’t told anyone this. Not even Legolas. When I awoke in the nursery after what had happened my magic immediately latched onto you. It claimed you as my heir. In honest respect I hadn’t realized what had happened until much later. My magic blood adopted you while I was unconscious. My blood and magic runs through your veins just as much as your birth parents does. In legal and all rights you are my son. You are a Potter just as much as  _ Ithilhên  _ is. You are blood siblings.” 

  
Harry looked at Aragorn and  _ Ithilhên.  _ “I stopped being a healer because I wanted to be someone strong you could look up to like your father was before. I’m still the best healer in Arda but now i’m just as good a warrior as Glorfindel is. Though I’ve not fought a Balrog and come back from the dead… yet.” At those words Glorfindel among other looked about ready to have fits. No one at Hogwarts had ever seen Harry smile so big and look so happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter to those that celebrate it.


	4. The Toad gets Tossed

After Harry’s laughter had calmed down it seemed people started to remember that they were wandless and the school was full of unknown people. “Wotcher Harry!” A familiar to him voice made Harry look at the group of aurors to see flushed red hair and the proverbial middle finger pushing through the taller men and women. Harry waved her over and started to stand only to groan.

 

All eyes snapped to him. Harry’s eyes went wide before he covered his mouth and headed for the nearest bathroom. As soon as he was in a stall he threw up his lunch then followed by his breakfast. When he came back out he summoned his toothpaste and toothbrush and was scrubbing his mouth as he walked with a toothbrush mug in his hand. There was smoke rising from Harry’s nose as he brushed. 

 

“I’m sorry about that. It seems someone decided to lace my food with wheat and dairy products.” He said glaring at the plate of food. “My animagus form cannot eat wheats or dairy products.” He then walked over to the table full of wands. He looked at the pile and sighed. “Accio Nymphadora Tonks’ wand.” He said without using his own wand. He then walked up to her and handed the wand over. “Don’t make me regret this cousin.”

 

She took the wand and then threw an arm over his shoulder as he led her over to his husband and children. He smiled as they walked. He saw the look of confusion on many people’s faces. He knew what it was about. “My paternal grandmother was Dorea Black who was Sirius Black’s maternal great aunt is also Tonk’s great great-aunt through her mother who is also of Black lineage. As such if you realise and look into the family tapestries you’ll realize that Draco and I are indeed cousins as well do to this. That is because his mother is my grandmother’s great niece through her elder brother Pollux Black who married and had two sons and a daughter. One of his sons was graced with three daughters who one of which is unfortunately Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black.” 

 

Harry watched as it all registered in Draco’s head and his face get pale. “Merlin… Sirius Black is my second cousin and I’m blood related to Potter.” Harry reached out and patted the paled wizard. He then finished brushing his teeth. 

 

“Don’t worry on it. If you and your mother wish it to be so I can dissolve the marriage between your parents and bring you into the Black family and far away from your father’s clutches while still keeping your Malfoy inheritance intact. I plan to bring Andromeda back into the black family as well. I have many plans to fix what was done to the Black family. Many will return if I see their reasons for being disowned were disgusting and unwarranted.” Harry said before pulling Draco into a hug. 

 

“Onto another matter though. I found out that Cedrella Black married a Weasley and this resulted in the feud between not only the Blacks hating the Malfoy’s but also the Malfoys as well.” Harry said as he proceeded to braid parts of Draco's hair. 

 

“I understand why the feud. Cedrella was betrothed to a Malfoy but ran off with Septimus Weasley. Now I know all about the supposed rumor that he raped her to get her to marry him. That is a lie. Cedrella was raped by a man named Artusus Fenforth. She felt her betrothed would hate her for being raped by his friend. Septimus took her away to heal from what had happened to her. He fully planned to bring her back to her betrothed but they fell in love. Cedrella wrote a letter to both her father and her betrothed explaining her absence and what happened. Her betrothed sent her a letter stating that she was a liar and if she came back he'd kill her. So she married Septimus who cared for her and the feud started.” He finished speaking to check over Draco's hair. “Much better. No bonded of my child's is going to look disheveled even if you are a Malfoy.”

 

Everyone had listened silently. They had never known the truth behind the feud between the two families. A kid in the back frowned and raised his hand. “Um, yeah… Artusus Fenforth is my great grandfather and I can say that he did do such a thing. He bragged to my father of having done so many times. As a result we don’t tend to acknowledge him as part of the family. So please do not blame the rest of us for his actions.”

 

Harry nodded. “If I punished those who are related to one evil without seeing that they are indeed not their father or ancestor I wouldn’t be any better then the one who had done such evil.” He then sent a glare at Severus Snape. “Draco is not his father, I am not mine, and you are not Artusus. No one is their parents or guardians unless they choose to act as a mirror image of the one who hurt others before them.”

 

It was at that moment Umbridge decide to step in and open her foul mouth again. “Seize him. He’s gone dark and you can tell by the way he acts and does that he has decided to turn against us all. See he has even let foul creatures into the castle and allowed them to disarm all of the children and us. He’s conspiring against us the Ministry.” She screeched while pointing her fat finger at them.

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Someone shut that Toad up before I do so myself. She’s harmed enough of the students already. So hurry before I decide to do so. Permanently.” He hissed out while letting smoke billow out from his mouth and nose. Several of the Many wondered what allowed him to do so. The aurors quickly grabbed her and Tonks put her in a body bind.


	5. Chapter 5: First Years Questions Lead to Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not being on. My account was suspended for something stupid. As a result I haven't been able to update till now.

It was one of the tiny first years from Ravenclaw that came forward and tugged on his sleeve. Harry turned and then bent down on one knee to the little girl. “What does such an adorable and beautiful girl like you need from me?”

 

She blushed and smiled up at him. “Um… I wanted to know if you could tell me what your animagus form is?” She fiddled with her sleeve as he gently patted her head.

 

“Well, I am known as a mutimagus. I have more than one animagus form. I am a deer, a moonlight silver unicorn, a phoenix, a centaur, a black scaled dragon, a grim, a wolf, a panther, a lion, a badger, a raven, an eagle, an owl, and a snake.” Harry said giving her a soft smile. “Now what can I call you?”

 

She then giggled at the patting. “I’m Emma.” She said looking up at him. “Can I ask more about you?” He nodded and lifted her up to sit on his hip. 

 

“Of course you can. Any who wish to ask questions may do so. I have time and no problems answering anything that I can within reasonable bounds.” He said moving to return to the Gryffindor table. “Also any who would like their wands back need to make an unbreakable vow not to attack anyone. Well unless they are Death Eaters and follow Voldemort then you may hex them into the next century.”

 

Many were given their wands back but a fews wands burned them and they had to put them back on the table. Harry knew full well what that meant. They had planned to harm him or those others within the room. Oddly enough Draco was not burned and had his wand in his wand holster. That proved Draco was on his side even if it was only to be with Ithil who was pretty much curled up in Draco’s lap. Harry watched them softly but grinned when he saw that Draco was just happy to be in Ithil's presence. The Emma looked at him and asked a question that made many smile. “May I touch your ears?” Harry nodded and her eyes grew to the size of saucers. 

 

Harry took a sip of his Pumpkin juice once she was done. “Who’s next?” A little first year from Slytherin came forward and raised his hand. He looked unsure whether he would be allowed to speak. “Yes?” Harry asked motioning the boy forward.

 

“Do you p..plan to h...harm any of us?” He asked shakily. He was terrified. Harry could tell. The elves gasped and many growled. Harry raised his hand to silence them. 

 

“Never. Children are a blessing that are cherished by the elves and to hurt one of any race is a great sin among our minds.” Harry said taking the boy’s hand in his own. The boy was covered in healing bruises and scars that he was trying to hide. “I can see through the glamour placed on your body. I see the scars and unhealing wounds. You should have told any Head of House and asked them to help you. No matter the house you are in no one should have to carry wounds.” 

 

At his words the boy practically broke down in his arms. Harry held him as he cried and motioned for Madame Pomfrey to come forward. When she was let to his side he snapped his fingers gently and the glamour on the boy fell. Pomfrey gasped as did many in the room. The boy’s body looked to have been beaten within an inch of his life and he had the telltale signs of having been under the cruciatus curse. Harry handed the boy to her. “If you need help healing him or any others just ask. I have been a healer for several hundred years before taking up warrior status. Even Estel could help or any of the elves here. Each is trained in healing even if it’s only minimal.”

 

Harry sighed once they left the room and he put his head in his hands. “Why are mortal adults so fucked up in the head that they have to hurt children? Why must we live in a time where both magical and non-magical parents abuse their children? What turned the world this way? When did it go so wrong?” He said to the ones old enough in the room who would understand. 

 

The first years however saw the tears in his eyes and the more innocent ones started giving Harry hugs. After a bit harry just sniffled and pulled them all into a big group hug. “Thanks. You little diamonds cheered me up.” He said and one of them, a little boy from Hufflepuff stepped forward. 

 

“Congratulations on your conception.” He said bowing. The Great Hall went silent and Harry sighed. The boy saw the look on his face. “Oh, were you planning to wait to tell people? Sorry.”

 

Harry ruffled the boys hair. “It’s fine. They would have found out tonight. I’ve been having small contractions for an hour anyway.” He said and peeked up at Legolas. Legolas was beaming with joy. “I’ve delayed the birth for as long as magic allowed it. The spell I used would have kept my pregnancy in stasis up until I got back to Legolas but since he’s here the magic binding me at a few days before birth has fallen. The magic recognises the father and our baby is ready to get out. I actually expected to be forced into labor due to the stress of what happened at the Ministry or the dark magic from being forced to use a Blood Quill. The magic held out though. I would have killed Voldemort in the Ministry if I wasn’t pregnant. I was diverting my magic to protect my baby so I didn’t have the ability.”

 

Harry dispelled the charms covering his heavily pregnant stomach. Legolas was immediately cooing over Harry’s stomach. Harry smiled at how easily their children could make Legolas go from a hardened warrior to mushy parent in less than a second. Harry took Legolas’ hand and placed it directly above his pant line and the other on the swell of the rounded stomach. Two seperate kicks and a harsh wince from Harry resulted. Legolas’ eyes went wide. “Twins. We’re having twins!” He said pulling Harry into a kiss. 

 

Harry smiled and laughed. “Yes, my love. Twins. The next two heirs of the Elves. But let me warn you now my dear husband. If you get me pregnant again before I'm ready i’ll castrate you.” He said tapping Legolas’ now paled cheek. 


	6. Chapter 6: Attack at the Worst of Times

An hour later the students could hear screams of pain coming from where the elves were camped on the quidditch pitch. Most of the students had been ushered away as soon as they came rushing out with wands drawn. They realized quite quickly what was going on and many were intrigued. A rather descriptive sentence made all the men and boys pale and cover their crotches. 

 

Madame Pomfrey came rushing through the students with supplies floating behind her. She told them all to shoo and that was when they all got a first glimpse inside the largest tent. Harry laid on a bed in the center screaming in pain all the while he bled. Most of the students had never seen so much blood at one time. The sixth and seventh years understood what was happening. A joyous occasion. The birth of twins. 

 

Twelve hours later and Harry let out one final scream. Wails were heard echoing throughout Hogwarts and the Forbidden Forest. The students still awake or having just awoken heard it and celebrated. Harry however laid upon the bed tired and weak. His twins cried in his arms. Smiling he gave each a kiss on their brows before letting his body be taken by Morpheus into the realm of sleep. None knew of what was coming.

 

~~~~~

 

Harry awoke the next day to find his babies missing from the bed and he could not sense them nearby. Dressing quickly despite the pain he was in, was grabbing his weapons and wand before heading to where he was starting to sense his twins. The Great Hall. Stupefying any who dared try to stop him or get in his way. Harry burst into the Hall with a dragons growl. “Who dared to take my babies from me?!” He bellowed out scaring all within. Smoke was billowing forth from his mouth and nose.

 

Legolas stood and turned. There in his arms were both twins sleeping away. Harry rushed forward and scooped them both up. He checked them over quite thoroughly before allowing Legolas to have one of them back. The elves chuckled at the moment. It was then that Dumbledore decided to speak. He was quite bemused by the sight. No one had told Harry that he had returned let alone was in the room. “Well this is celebration worthy.”

 

Harry jolted at the new voice and growled like a dragon at him. Once he perceived Dumbledore as no threat he relaxed. “Welcome back, Headmaster.” Harry moved to sit down in his usual place at Gryffindor table only to find it occupied by Fawkes and Hedwig. Both were eating off a plate settled in front of them. “It seems I've been ejected from my place at the table by two of my familiars. Doesn't matter. I can make myself a new table altogether.” 

 

Before everyone's eyes he moved his hand in a series of graceful movements. A table from one end of the room to the other appeared along with two bassinets. The table was much more elegant and detailed that any other in the room. As elves moved to the table, chairs and food appeared. “Draconis, Fred, George, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, Professor Flitwick, Madame Pomfrey, Professor Sprout would you care to join us down here?”

 

With a nod they all came to the table sitting in seats that were close to Harry. Albus looked quite perturbed that he was left out of joining. He was left sitting at the teachers table. Harry moved to sit down but hissed in pain. Immediately Legolas was checking him over. "Love, I'm fine. I'm just sore from having given birth to twins." 

 

_ Ithel _ touched Harry's cheek. " _ Ada _ , it's not good for you to be up. You lost so much blood and it scared me. I don't want to lose you." His eyes were filled with tears as he spoke.

 

Harry's eyes softened as he placed the baby he held into one of the bassinets. He then scooped his eldest child onto his lap. His voice was angelic as he spoke then sang to his son. "My son. Do not fret over me. Though my body may be weak and frail at the moment my strength and resolve will never falter. Our ancestors were blessed by the Valar and so are we. For over five hundred years did I wait for your father and even longer he waited for me. Cry not my gentle babe for I don't plan to ever leave your side. As sure as the sun shall rise and fall so shall I be. As the greatest time shall come, fear not for me, for the blood of Mandos runs through these veins and so shall protect me. Sleep tight my sweet children.”

 

At his last words they realized that Ithel and the twins were all asleep now. He ran his fingers through his eldest child’s hair. Glorfindel was the first to speak. “You just said that a god's blood runs through your veins… The god of Death. How?… Mandos doesn’t really leave his halls. Ever.”

 

Harry looks at him and raises an eyebrow. “Did you really never wonder why no one speaks of your father? Why you were able to fight multiple Balrogs and not die? Why when you did die you were returned by Mandos to the land of the living with a pat on the head and a ‘it’s not time yet’?” He said and was about to say more when a scream rent the air from the doorway. 

 

All heads snapped that way to see ten Death Eaters each holding a student hostage. Standing at the front was none other than Bellatrix Lestrange and in her arms was the first year that he’d sent to the infirmary yesterday. Harry’s growl was deep and inhuman. It was loud enough to rumble the stones of Hogwarts around them. “Bellatrix!” 


	7. Chapter 7: Shaking hands with Death

Harry’s POV 

 

I handed Ithel to Draco and placed myself in between the students who rushed to get behind me and the Death Eaters. Several students had chosen to side with the enemy but they amounted to very few and were wandless still. I could tell my nails were lengthening as were my teeth and ears. My dragon instincts were roaring inside of me to protect the children. To me they were hatchlings in need of protection. 

 

I felt my scales tearing through my skin. “Draco, take care of Ithel. Legolas, don’t let anything happen to the twins. Aragorn, guard the students. Glorfindel. Adar… when I start tossing you start catching.” I said before walking forward with both my hands up in surrender. I walked slowly so as not to get any of the hostages hurt. “Let the kids go and we’ll try for a civilized conversation.”

 

NO POV 

 

Bellatrix just laughed and pressed her wand tighter to the boy’s neck. “I don’t know you but I want to kill you already.” She said laughing and with a sick, twisted smile on her face. Harry stopped in front of them. 

 

“Actually it’ll be I who enjoys killing you. After all you made me watch while you killed my godfather.” He said as she saw his green eyes light up like the killing curse. Her eyes widened when she saw and felt the pure raw power radiating off him. She only knew one black haired male with those eyes.

 

“Potter…” She said taking a step back. Harry raised a scaled clawed hand at her and growled. Black, Silver, Green, and Golden arcs of magical power were radiating off of him and across the Great Hall. 

 

“Shut it you fat bag. I really want to just let loose and maul you like my inner dragon is calling to but I don’t want to hurt the children nor scare them by having them watch my large teeth and claws rip your body to shred before using your bones as a toothpick after my dragon eats you.” Harry growled again. No one said a word they were all in a petrified state of shock. 

 

“Did Harry Potter just really threaten to eat Bellatrix Lestrange?” Someone whispered and then there was a camera flash. Several of the elves drew swords at the flash. Harry rolled his eyes and waved it off as nothing new. 

 

“Sword please.” Harry said as he held out his hand at the closest elf. A silver curved sword covered in vine designs was handed over. He placed the dangerous but beautiful looking weapon on the tip of his fingers and it tilted towards the handle more. “Hmm, you blade’s lighter then your handle. It’s making your sword unbalanced. This will hinder you in the long run if you do not get your blade either balanced out or a new blade that has already been balanced.”

 

He swirled the blade around and hand it in his hand ready to strike at any of the death eaters in the room. “It will do for now.” He said narrowing his green slitted eyes at his crazy cousin. “Now, Bellatrix, step away from the kid before I behead you.” His mouth then curved into a vicious smile that made the Death Eaters shiver. “But if you do ignore that warning you’ll be losing your head anyway.”

  

Bellatrix growled and raised her wand. “Avada…” Harry cut her hand off with one swift flick of his wrist and with his other hand had pulled the child against his chest. There was a stunned silence for a momentary second before people were screaming and then all of hell broke loose. Harry didn’t even blink at the fact he was covered in the other’s blood or that Bellatrix was screaming in pain. 

 

Harry leaned down and whispered in the child’s ear. “I’m going to toss you as gently as I can to the wavy haired blonde. He’ll catch you and get you to safety. I’m going to get the other kids.” He then quickly scooped the child up and turned around as fast as he could. As he did so he yelled. “ _Adar_!” He then tossed the boy and swirled back around to block a curse thrown at him by one of the death eaters. 

 

Glorfindel caught the child and set him gently on the ground behind him and then turned back around at the ready. His eyes widened as he watched his adopted son/descendant dodge and black spell after spell with just an unbalanced sword. “Son!” He yelled in fear and moved across the room when he saw a spell that matched his child’s eyes fired at his son. He pushed Harry out of the way and to the floor. Harry’s eyes filled with tears when he saw what had just hit his  _ Adar  _ and that his  _ Adar  _ no longer had a heartbeat. 

 

Harry’s eyes darkened with anger and then slitted like a dragons. He let out a roar of anger and sadness that shook Hogwarts and the surrounding towns. “ _ ADAR _ !” He yelled before his eyes zeroed in on the one who had shot the spell. Lucius Malfoy. 

 

He could tell by smell who it was. “Lucius!” Said masked man took a step back as he realized what he had done. Harry gently set Glorfindel’s body to the side and closed his eyes. Placing one final kiss on the blonde’s head he stood up. The second he was fully standing his magic and aura burst forth in anger and it zeroed in on Lucius. 

 

As Harry stood there crying and weakly swaying on his feet the raw magic tore into Lucius as if he were being ripped apart and mauled by wild animals. Harry’s sobs were gut wrenching and it tore at his classmates hearts. They had only ever seen him cry in fourth year after he came back with Cedric’s body. When his sobs started to slow and peeter off his magic returned to him and left a nearly dead Malfoy laying on the Great Hall floor not far from a still shrieking and bleeding Bellatrix. He slumped to his knees panting and crying. 


	8. Chapter 8: Sometimes Sacrifice is Required

No POV 

 

Not a soul knew how to comfort him or if they even should. There were still nine death eaters and several dark students standing with hostages. The one Lucius Malfoy had been holding was now held by one of the students that had chosen to go dark. They watched their hero’s shoulders and body tremble and shake as he cried. He just looked so broken.

 

When Harry’s body started to slump backwards his husband was there to catch him. He weakly laid in his husbands arms as his body tremored from his shuddering breaths. He gently rocked him back and forth and pressed kisses to Harry’s head and eyes. When two sets of newborn wails wrenched through the air Harry sat up and turned to see them. He held out his arms and both crying babies flew through the air. They gently landed in his arms and he rocked them. “Shush, _Nana_ is here.” (Mom)

 

Kissing the tops of their heads to quiet them Harry then turned to glare at the Death Eaters. “You’ve barged in here disrupting a beautiful celebration, you’ve put precious children in danger, you’ve killed yet another of my father figures, and you’ve angered me to the point that I am ready to break my no killing in this world rule. To me you are lower than orcs. I hate trash like you. I have this bloodlust within me that surfaces when orcs and the trash appear in front of me and you have fallen to the level of trash in my eyes. I want to let my animagus forms loose and devour you.” Harry stood handing the babies to his husband. “But I'm just going to have to settle for beating you up.”

 

He stepped forward and there was silence as his bones started to crack and break as his skin bubbled like he was under polyjuice. It stretched and then he fell to his knees before scales started ripping through his skin. His body started changing shape. The shape was a mix of multiple creatures. You could see that his eyes were closed. His skin was scaled but had golden and red feathers sprouting from some places as well as his hair. He had long flaming feathers near the ends of his hair and talon like claws. He opens his eyes and they are yellow, slitted, and have a film over them.

 

One of the Death Eaters dropped the kid he was holding and scrambled backwards. Harry smiled showing off sharp inhuman fanged teeth. He walked slowly past the others and everyone watched as the film on his eyes moved upward like a second eyelid. The guy raised his arms to cover his face but was too late. Their eyes met and he was petrified. The film slid back over his eyes. “Anyone else feel like eyeing my twins with a perverted look?”

 

Everyone was shocked at his reasoning. They hadn’t even noticed that was what had driven his change and anger. Snape was putting a reminder in his mind to ask Potter if he could willingly give samples for potions. There was a thump and wail as everyone’s attention was brought to the blonde husband of his that had held the twin babies. He was now on the floor bleeding from his chest as he tried to cover the infant he still had. It seemed everyone’s breath caught as Fenrir held the other in his hands. Harry’s eyes narrowed dangerously.

 

“Bold move to attack my family, Greyback.” He said and Fenrir growled. Nobody dared move, let alone breathe.

 

“Move and I bite the brat.” Harry held his hands up in surrender. “Transform back and get on your knees.” Harry did as told and his bones cracked once more as they allowed the transformation to reverse. He didn’t kneel though. Fenrir growled and tightened his hold on the baby. 

 

“I want conformation you’ll let the children go. All of them if I willingly give myself up. I want an oath.” He said then took a deep breath. “I want an oath on the Lunar Mother.” At that Fenrir reared back in shock. 

 

Fenrir quickly whipped out his wand. “I, Fenrir Greyback, Alpha of the Greyback packs, do hereby swear on the Lunar mother that we will leave and take only you without further harming anyone on Hogwarts ground that isn’t Harry Potter. If I break so shall my body be stripped of its lycanthropy, magic, and then life. So mote it be. So mote the Lunar Mother has heard.” Magic snapped through the room and a howl echoed as magic seared a mark onto Fenrir’s chest. A mark in the shape of a moon. 

 

Once Harry saw it he nodded and got on his knees. Fenrir set the infant on the nearest table and walked over to Harry and punched him. Once Harry’s face was bloody he looked to the other Death Eaters. “Grab Malfoy, Avery, and Lestrange. We’re leaving. Now!” He growled out as he pretty much dragged Harry by his hair. 

 

As they went to the doors Harry looked back at his husband. “Protect them.” He mouthed and then the doors closed behind the exiting Death Eaters. Everyone realized that he had just sacrificed himself for them once cracks were heard in the distance. Several younger students; especially the ex-hostages, burst into tears. 

 

His husband held the children close to him as his eyes stared at where his Harry had been but was no more. He didn’t even flinch when Glorfindel sat up with a gasp and called out a single name. “ _Lilthanestadren!”_ He then looked around. “Legolas where’s my childe?” At this Legolas burst into tears. The prince wasn’t known for crying.

 

The blonde, Legols’s father stepped forward. “Glorfindel, you died and they took him. He went willingly in exchange for everyone in this room’s safety.” Glorfindel punched the ground. 

 

“I want him found. I’ll destroy this world if that’s what it takes. I will not lose him. I lost one son I won’t lose another.” Glorfindel said with fire in his eyes.


	9. Authors Note

Okay. I know everyone is waiting for updates on my books but please can you try to be patient and give me time. I promise I am working on them. I am trying as best as I can with the fact that real life does come first. The best I can do for you is to make this note and post it on all my books. I will tell you in words how close each books is to getting a new chapter. Some of these are unpublished books that i'm working on so that I can update them for you all at once. I will bold the unpublished ones so you can skip them if you wish to.  
  


Brother Comes Calling(Harry Potter/Gamer webtoon crossover) ch 2 = 558 words

The Sky's Secret (KHR) ch 26 = 89 words

 **The True Blood Prince** (Harry Potter) first 3 chapters and prologue ready ch 4 = 91 words

 **Labyrinths Child** (Harry Potter/Labyrinth movie crossover) ch 1 = 132 words

 **New Hope Comes From Tokyo** (Harry Potter/ Viewfinder manga crossover) first 3 chapters and prologue ready ch 4 = 10 words

 **Garden of Eden** (trigun) first chapter ready ch 2 = 110 words

 **Return of the Ark's Owner** (Harry Potter/D. Gray Man) = 2631 words

 **Wayne Manor's Helper Haunt** (Batman/Danny Phantom) first 3 chapters ready ch 4 = 1120 words

 **Deaths Beloved Son** (Percy Jackson) first chapter ready ch 2 = 326 words

 **Tomb of the Goddess Rae`di` Zin** (Harry Potter) = 3069 words ready

 **Reading The Truth** (Harry Potter/Rick Riordan books crossover) chapter 1 ready and prologue ch 2 = 987 words

You'd Never Guess (Natsume's Book of Friends) ch 6 = 3 words

 **A Royal Heart** (Voltron) first 5 chapters ready ch 6 = 2 words

 **The Mother of Magic** (Harry Potter) = 585 words

The Elven Prince of Hogwarts (Harry Potter/Lord of the Rings) ch 9 = 35 words

Son of the Snake and the Lion (Harry Potter) first 2 chapters and prologue ready ch 3 = 269 words

 **Baby Spider Facts** (Avengers/Spider-Man) = 2062 words

Child of Ice and Storms (Avengers/Percy Jackson crossover) ch 12 = 581 words

Hogwarts First Halfas (Harry Potter/Danny Phantom) ch 9 = 453 words

 **The First Valar** (Harry Potter/Lord of the Rings) first 2 chapters and prologue ready ch 3 = 573 words

 **His Personal Kryptonite** (HarryPotter/Smallville/Superman) first 2 chapters and prologue ready ch 3 = 44 words

 **Ootori's Secret** (Ouran High School Host Club/Harry Potter) = 472 words

 **A Ghost's Heart** (Batman/Danny Phantom) first 2 chapters ready ch 3 = 551 words

 **Shire's Angel** (Harry Potter/Lord of the Rings) = 797 words

Romanian Shadow Cat (Batman/Justice League) ch 19 = 626 words

A Weird moment Shouldn't Equal That (Saiyuki) ch 6 = 22 words

 **Alizian Riddle** (Harry Potter) = 148 words

To Raise a Mer: Finding Dick (Batman) ch 9 = 4 words

 **Sea Prince at Hogwarts** (Percy Jackson/Harry Potter) = 194 words

 **Harry Elric the Fullmetal Wizard** (Harry Potter/Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood) = 504 words

 **The Dragon Armor Alchemist** (Harry Potter/Fullmetal Alchemist) = 211 words

 **Ranma's Destiny** (Ranma 1/2) = 376 words

For now this is all I am working on but if there are others just ask in the comments. This will be posed on all my books just to be safe that I can catch everything. 


End file.
